ParkourDude91 Wiki
ATTENTION: Please visit THIS PAGE for information and excerpts regarding the torrent Tyce posted Welcome to the ParkourDude91 Wiki This is a work-in-progress CWCiki clone dedicated to the fascinating life of "future Marine" Jace Connors aka ParkourDude91. The purpose of this site is to provide a centralized and reliable source of information about ParkourDude91 to better organize trolling efforts, help introduce newcomers to the saga, and preserve the hilarity of Jace Connors for future generations. This wiki is open-source, so feel free to contribute; please make sure to add any recent events so everyone involved can stay on top of the situation at all hours. Quote of the Day "We've decided to call off the search... I just don't care enough anymore." -Tyce Andrews, World's Best Friend Award nominee Current Events '' ''January 27, 2014: '''Tyce Andrews has given up on Jace and released a 6GB archive of historic never before seen Jace videos, availible here. He says he will be vlogging less often, but the "rest of Deagle Nation" will take over, implying Kyle or Colby may get some face-time soon. See The Abandoning for more details as they emerge. '''January 2014: '''Tyce Andrews has finally come to the realization that Jace isn't in the military, and is calling for all Deagle Nation soldiers to help find Jace. See Tyce Shits It for more information. '''December 2013: The Tyce Takeover is still ongoing; Tyce Andrews has taken over for Jace as acting commander of Deagle Nation and now regularly posts vlogs on YouTube. Tyce claims that Jace has enlisted and is at Basic, a claim which stinks, and as of the time of writing nobody is really sure where Jace is. Tyce is periodically uploading old videos made by Jace before his disappearance. Follow the Wiki's Twitter at https://twitter.com/deagledad420 to get live updates 24/7 on all Connors activity. Where to start reading, if you are new: Hoo boy, are you in for a wild ride. Start with Jace Connors for an overview of who we are talking about here. Then, continue on: ParkourDude91's Creations YouTube - Parkourdude91's current base of operations Live Streams - Jace's live appearances, including him puking all over himself and passing out while rapping to an Eminem song. Tiberius Rising - Jace's "realistic war novel": imagine Call of Duty meets Sonichu. Martial Arts - Jace's absurd personal "parkour fighting style" Fuck Yeah Deagles - Jace's original base of operations was Tumblr. Supporting Cast Tyce Andrews - Jace's second-in-command. Team Gamerfood - Jace's primary "opponent": a raging/griefing group similar to Team Infoslash or GoronCity. WachtAmWeb - A tirelessly logical British man who plays "straight man" to Jace's antics. Liquid Jace - Jace's doppleganger: MORE JACE THAN JACE. BEYOND PERFECTION John Cena - Jace's hypermasculine idol and role model, whom Jace believes embodies the "Marines Attitude" CIADude420 - A mysterious figure. Sacred-Fox - Jace's first "arch-nemesis", whom he later blocked. Deagle Nation - Jace's street gang, who he thinks has ties to the CIA Deagle Nation Defense Force - Jace's home grown totaly legal millitia Jared kruschev -The first troll from /k/ to be featured on the hater hitlist Video Series VLOG-ust - Daily VLOGs during the month of August. ParkourDude91 Manifesto: The Hater Hitlist - Jace takes adderall, robotussin, alcohol and later marijuana before making a paranoid-schizophrenic conspiracy video. Road Trip Vids - Jace has to go with his mother to Boston, and makes several videos screaming at her about inane nonsense. Miscellaneous Theories - Conjecture and discussion. To-do list - Want to edit this wiki? Start here! Quotes of the Day - The archive. Timeline - The important events in order. Twitter - Jace's Twitter feed. Forums - The Wiki's forums. Don't post dox here. Events Jace's Failed Enlistment - This one's a treat. Hall of Autism - Chatlogs with Jace. IF YOU ARE GOING TO EDIT THIS WIKI, PROVIDE SOURCES I'm going to start deleting unsourced claims soon. Jace's story is difficult enough to make sense of. The whole point of this is to centralize reliable information instead of having to pass information through 'word-of-mouth, which becomes impossible to do when threads about Jace inevitably 404. Please cite your sources, salaam Deagledad420 (talk) 03:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Got chatlogs with Jace or Tyce? Submit them to the Hall of Autism! (screencaps required) Category:Browse Category:Jace's Failed Enlistment